MI HÉROE
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Hubo una época en la que creía que Dios me odiaba por mis gustos y que ponía a prueba mi Fe al haberme hecho pasar por tantos calvarios. pero estaba equivocado ya que todo por lo que pasé me hizo más fuerte y viese que el mundo no es de color de rosa como creía, pero puede mejorar si uno se lo propone, en especial si cuento con el ángel del Cielo que me salvó en más de un aspecto.


**MI HÉROE**

 **Buenos días señoras y señores, desde hace rato que no hacía un fic especial de primero de mes sobre algún personaje olvidado de la serie ¿Cierto? Es que últimamente se me han acabado las ideas para esta clase de historias, en especial si es manejando desde el punto de vista de alguien que pocas veces es usado en los distintos fics de SP que hay por ahí.**

 **Aunque al igual que otros a quiénes les he dedicado fics especiales como Trent, el Chef, Bradley el Bi-Curioso y otros más, este sí ha aparecido en alguno que otro fic aunque sea como relleno.**

 **¿Lo han descubierto ya? ¿No? Pues ahora le toca al más religioso de los personajes canónicos cuya numerosa familia es un ejemplo a seguir aún por más rara que parezca.**

 **¿Ya lo pillaron? Exacto, me refiero a… ¡GARY HARRISON EL MORMÓN! (Vuelve a pasar una planta rodante) verdad que pocas veces es tomado en cuenta en los fics, ¿O me equivoco?**

 **Para no alargar más esto, solo diré que habrá algunas referencias al Stary, Style y varias de las parejas clásicas que todos conocen junto con una BIEN Crack de mi creación.**

 **Empecemos. Fulano y Sutano son los dueños de blablablá pero el fic y blablablá me pertenece y todo será contado desde el punto de vista de más blablablá.**

Nos encontrábamos ante los habitantes del planeta Manglar. Cualquiera pensaría que debe ser casi imposible entablar una conversación con una raza alienígena a años luz de la Tierra cuyo idioma y manera de comunicarse deben ser totalmente diferentes a las nuestras, pero en realidad esto era demasiado fácil ya que estos seres delgados y gran cabeza hablan casi perfectamente el español solo que reemplazan ciertas palabras por la palabra "Manglar".

Más fácil no podía ser ya que entre ellos vivía un joven africano que se hacía llamar Paco el Flaco que llegó a este mundo junto con su tribu hace muchos años gracias a unos viejos amigos míos de la escuela Kenny, Cartman… Kyle y Stan para que tuvieran una mejor calidad de vida.

Él nos servía de interprete para que esos alienígenas pudieran entender mejor lo que le decimos ya que ciertamente cambiar palabras claves por "Manglar" puede llegar a ser confuso para mí y mi esposo mientras que ellos lo comprenden totalmente.

-… y así encontrar la gloria eterna venerando al único Dios verdadero que existe y que vela por el bienestar de cada uno de nosotros- finalicé mi relato. Me daba un poco de risa oír como Paco reemplazaba varias de las cosas que dije por esa palabra y ver a los aliens hablar entre sí interesados en lo que les proponía.

-Tu Manglar nos resulta muy Manglar. En todos estos Manglars jamás nos habíamos puesto a pensar sobre el significado de la Manglar y el por qué estamos aquí. ¿Qué debemos hacer para pertenecer a tu Manglar?- esboce una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por la decisión del líder de ellos.

-Me alegro que hayan decidido formar parte de nuestra Fe. Les aseguro que sus vidas a partir de ahora serán más plenas y satisfactorias, sobre todo cuando ayuden al prójimo y vean que auxiliar al necesitado es la mejor manera para venerar a nuestro amado…- comencé a decirles todos los beneficios que conseguirán una vez que tengan a nuestro Señor en sus corazones, o el equivalente a estos que tengan dentro de su pecho.

-Muy bien Gary, muy bien. ¡Impusiste un nuevo record! En un solo día terrícola lograste convencer a 5 razas alienígenas diferentes para pasarse a nuestra Fe. Sin dudas Dios te dotó con el don de la palabra- me felicitó mi esposo luego de que termináramos de instruir a nuestros nuevos adeptos.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, Gok- le agradecí para vernos fijamente a los ojos, mis café claros contra sus exóticos verde rosados, con los que detonábamos todo el amor que nos tenemos y me empiné para que pudiéramos darnos un tierno beso en los labios -¿Volvemos a la Tierra? Ya tengo mucho sueño…- me separé para bostezar. Puede que no nos encontremos en nuestro hogar y no sepamos si ahí es de noche o día, pero el reloj biológico de mi cuerpo me dice que es hora de descansar luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Como digas. ¡ADIÓS, MANGLARS! ¡Fue un placer conocerlos!- se despidió de todos ellos agitando la mano con un aire infantil que ha tenido desde que éramos chicos y que de seguro tendrá para siempre.

Al despedirnos exclamó su típica frase: "¡SHABAGLOO!" para así viajar por la inmensidad del espacio a una velocidad que fácilmente rompía las leyes de la física al ser rodeados por una esfera rosada y estando tomados de las manos. Para un humano común y corriente viajar de esta manera puede llegar a ser una experiencia aterradora al ver como las estrellas y demás cuerpos celestes se vuelven manchones que se alargan, pero para mí, esto ya se ha vuelto una costumbre.

El sueño me estaba ganando sí que me a recosté en la amplia y musculosa espalda de mi marido que me no tuvo problema en servir como almohada diciendo que tenía bien merecido descansar. Antes de quedarme completamente dormido oyendo los latidos de su corazón y respirando el aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello, me puse a pensar un poco en los eventos que me llevaron a este punto y solté una risita al analizarlos en retrospectiva y que en su momento me hicieron creer que estaba recibiendo un castigo por parte de nuestro Padre Celestial.

Ah, perdón. Creo que no me presenté ante ustedes, ¿Cierto? Disculpen mi falta de cortesía pero es que se me olvidó al ejercer mi profesión con tanta pasión.

Me llamo Gary Harrison y con mucho gusto les contaré la historia de mi vida tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Mi familia y yo somos mormones devotos que nos guiamos por las enseñanzas del gran Joseph Smith al recibir de nuestro Señor la labor de restaurar la iglesia primitiva de Jesucristo.

La creencia que tienen muchas personas con respecto a venerar al Padre de todos nosotros es que al hacer actos de buena voluntad solo para simpatizar con él creen que así tienen garantizada su estancia a su lado una vez que les llegue la hora de partir al Más Allá. Es lo que hacen esos charlatanes que se hacen llamar a sí mismos "tocados por Dios" al vociferar una y otra vez que todos están condenados al Pozo de Fuego y Sufrimiento eterno a menos que las cosas se hagan como ellos quieren y así aprovecharse del miedo de las personas y usarlas a su antojo acabando con los sueños y esperanzas de muchos.

Esa es la forma burda y errática de honrarlo. La manera correcta de venerarlo es hacer actos de buena voluntad que salgan del corazón, poner de tu parte y de tu tiempo en hacer ser algo por aquel que necesite de una mano, guiarlo por el camino correcto y ser realmente feliz con lo que te gusta hacer y hacer felices a los demás sin acomplejarse en hacer algo que pueda enojarlo; así es como se le debe venerar ya que lo hecho en vida tiene eco en la Eternidad.

Mi familia y yo cumplíamos con esos requisitos y éramos muy felices haciendo obras de caridad por el necesitado sin incomodarnos por la opinión del resto al considerar que nuestras creencias y costumbres eran un poco extrañas. Si con lo que hacíamos éramos genuinamente felices, alegrábamos al desvalido, y honrábamos a nuestro Creador ¿Qué tenía entonces de malo hacer lo que hacíamos? Como decía mi papá: "cada loco tiene su tema" je, je.

Las cosas para mí comenzaron a cambiar cuando nos mudamos de Utah a South Park. Gracias a mi alegre y positiva aptitud, no me costó mucho hacerme de nuevos amigos (Que curiosamente todos eran rubios creando el Team Rubio) junto con uno bastante peculiar.

Stanley Marsh. En realidad fue el primer amigo que hice cuando puse el primer pie en el pueblo, y aún luego de un pequeño incidente tuvimos con respecto a mi Fe, seguimos siéndolo por el resto de los años que nos quedaban en el instituto.

Mientras que mis hermanos, tanto los mayores como los menores, seguían siendo los mismos a medida que crecíamos, yo comencé a experimentar tanto los cambios de la pubertad, como otros de índole espiritual que llegaron en esa etapa crucial en la vida de cualquier persona por diversos factores…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _No sabía cómo y cuándo comenzó precisamente, pero sin que me diera cuenta, comenzaba a fijarme en el joven de cabello azabache. Podía pasar horas enteras teniendo la cara apoyada en una mano viéndolo fijamente sin parpadear ni una sola vez admirando con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, en especial cuando reía al hablar con sus amigos y por las discutas que ese gordo odioso tenía con su mejor amigo Kyle._

 _¿Qué era entonces lo que me atraía de él? Aun siendo amigos, no era como si pasásemos mucho tiempo juntos o conociéramos al otro de manera profunda. Tal vez era porque al crecer se estaba volviendo un joven apuesto que lograba sacarles suspiros a las chicas o porque fue el primer amigo que tuve cuando llegué aquí o porque es un líder nato que pese a su cinismo intentaba encontrar la mejor solución para los distintos problemas que asolaban ocasionalmente al pueblo._

 _Cual sea que haya sido el motivo de esa atracción, fue uno de los factores de que casi perdiera la Fe tanto en mi Dios, como en la propia humanidad… y la propia vida junto con los deseos de existir._

 _-¿Gary? ¡¿GARY?! ¿No oíste que sonó la campana para ir a almorzar? ¿Te pasa algo?- dejé de soñar despierto cuando mi caballeroso amigo Pip me tomó del hombro moviéndome un poco. Con vergüenza pregunté si pasaba algo._

 _-Es que estabas embobado viendo al bobalicón de Stan. Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado de él o algo así- comentó Damien con una sonrisa de burla y malicia. No era rubio, pero se juntaba mucho con nosotros ya que era (En ese entonces) el mejor amigo de Philip._

 _No pude evitar apenarme de sobremanera y desviar la mirada. ¿Yo enamorado de Stan, otro hombre? ¡DIOS! Para mí era una completa locura en ese momento. No solo una locura, sino algo aberrante ya que nosotros los mormones no podemos enamorarnos de alguien de nuestro mismo sexo, y como todo mormón devoto que soy, no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por Stan._

 _-Deja de decir tonterías, Damien. Desde que Craig y Tweek reconocieron ser gays y novios andas vociferando que nuestros compañeros de clases también lo son- le regañó mi inglés amigo._

 _-Oh por favor. No tengo que usar mis poderes para saber eso, ¡Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta! Solo habría que ver a Stan y Kyle por ejemplo. A kilómetros de distancia se les nota la tensión sexual entre ellos y todas esas mamadas- se siguió burlando cuando se retiraron dejándome pensando._

 _¿Yo enamorado de Stanley? ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! A mí no me gustaban los hombres y sigo al pie de la letra nuestras sagradas escrituras y nadie me podría hacer flaquear en ese aspecto. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué el corazón me latió con tanta fuerza cuando Damien dijo eso?_

 _-¿Qué te ocurre, Gary? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- no me había dado cuenta de que Gok´Zarah, cuyo nombre humano es Bradley Biggle mejor conocido por su alter-ego de héroe Mint Berry Crunch, seguía estando a mi lado y tenía un ceño fruncido que casi nunca había visto en él -¿Acaso lo que Damien dijo sobre que te gusta Stan es verdad?- no me había percatado de la brusquedad de sus palabras al haberme formulado esa pregunta._

 _-¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Es solo que… nada. Mejor vayamos a comer también- no quise seguir con el tema confiando en que su ingenuidad y pocas luces le hicieran seguir indagando._

 _-Como digas- pero no cambió su tono. Daba algo de miedo ver a alguien tan risueño y alegre como lo es él normalmente teniendo un semblante como ese._

 _Se puede decir que al principio pasé por la etapa de negación. Tratando de convencerme una y otra vez que a mí no me gustaba otro chico generándome una ola de miedos e incertidumbres. ¿Qué dirían mis padres y hermanos si supieran mi atracción por otro joven? ¿Qué pensarían nuestros compañeros mormones sobre nosotros? ¿Acaso yo traería la deshonra a la familia por mis gustos amorales? ¿O Dios me estaba tratando de poner a prueba de alguna manera?_

 _Cuando reconocí mi orientación sexual, pensaba que ya había superado la parte más difícil del proceso al no seguir acomplejándome creyendo que era un anormal ya que muchas personas buenas en el mundo son homosexuales y no por eso son aberraciones que enfurecen a Dios o algo así al respecto con sus supuestos actos pecaminosos. Pero esa solo era la punta del iceberg ya que si en verdad me estaba poniendo a prueba, entonces sí que me estaba dando con todo._

 _Obviamente no iba a cantar a los cuatro vientos que me gustaban los hombres y tampoco le había dicho a nadie sobre los sentimientos que le tenía guardado a Stan. Siempre fui sincero y jamás me gustó guardar secretos, por eso guardarme eso para mí mismo aumentaba la ya de por sí gran carga emocional que llevaba sobre mi hombros._

 _Si no podía contar con mis numerosos hermanos y hermanas para que me ayudasen con este problema y aconsejarme de algún modo, ¿Con quién entonces podría contar al respecto? ¿Quién me apoyaría en los momentos difíciles y evitaría que me sumergiera en una eterna depresión?_

 _Gracias a Dios que para eso estaban mis amigos: Pip, Butters, los tres primos de este, Thomas, el Bi-curioso Bradley… y Gok, el más importante de todos al apoyarme y tratar de animarme de varias maneras y de forma tan incondicional._

 _-¿No quieres jugar con nosotros, Gary?- me ofreció ya que el resto jugaba futbol americano._

 _-No, Gok. No tengo ganas- respondí desanimado ya que es el deporte que caracterizaba a Stan._

 _-¡Vamos! No te pongas así. Si vienes serás parte de algo gracioso- volvió a ofrecerme ahora sonriendo con su característica alegría. No le podía volver a decirle NO a ese gesto._

 _Nos habíamos colocado en un extremo del patio en dónde jugábamos. Cuando la pelota voló por el aire yo corrí para atraparla al saltar y oí como gritaron: "¡VAYAN POR EL FRAILE!" retrocedí muy asustado apegando la pelota al pecho viendo como los del equipo contrario venía por mí._

 _-¡Sujétate fuerte, Gary!- Gok me tomó y colocó en su espalda -¡Aquí voy!- casi me caigo cuando extendió hacia adelante el puño derecho al emprender el vuelo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, que como si fuese una locomotora fuera de control, mandaba a volar a todo aquel que intentó taclearlo hasta cruzar todas las yardas -¡Si, ganamos, ganamos! ¿Verdad que fue bien divertido Gary?- apenas me bajé sobándome la cabeza debido a que ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba parado._

 _-Este… sí, ¡SÍ! Fue divertido- reí un poco al verlos a todos tirados por el campo de juego como si fuesen pinos de bolos derrumbados y soltaban quejidos junto a lamentos._

 _-¡Ya no son tan rudos! ¿Verdad, maricas?- el antipático de Cartman fue hasta Trent Boyett, el líder del equipo contrario, para hacerle burla y levantarle el dedo medio de ambas manos._

 _-Más rudo que un marrano que le llora a su mami cada vez que lo joden, claro que sí- él tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para agarrarlo de su abrigo rojo y acercarlo a su cara viéndolo con fuego en los ojos y se pusiera a sudar a chorros haciendo reír a lo demás._

 _-Dios… pero que calor de mierda hace. ¡Como odio el verano!- se quejó el mismo odioso cuando esa estación del año ya había llegado y derritió la nieve que tanto caracteriza al pueblo. Estábamos haciendo un trabajo de campo y todos sudábamos a chorros aún sin tener puestas nuestras prendas especializadas para las bajas temperaturas._

 _-Esta es la única forma en la que podrás hacer dinero de manera honesta, feto de elefante. Ya que con ese culo tan grande que tienes, todos pagaran una fortuna para ponerse bajo su sombra- empezamos a reírnos por una de las típicas bromas que Kyle le dedicaba._

 _-Pero el marrano tiene razón. Hace tanto calor que me dan ganas de arrancarme el pellejo- comentó Craig, que de una hielera, había sacado helados para vendérnoslos -toma, Tweek. Uno de café como tanto te gusta- se lo dio. Él exclamó un gracias para besarle una mejilla._

 _-Que ternura. ¿Van ir detrás de un arbusto para demostrarse cuanto se aman?- se burló el panzón._

 _-No, vamos ir detrás de un arbusto para aprovechar la oferta de tu madre de dos por el precio de uno- todos de nuevo comenzamos a reírnos de él. Dejé de reír al ver como Stan le entregaba a Kyle un cono de vainilla y no tuve ganas de seguir comiéndome el mío._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Gary? ¿No te gusta tu helado?- Gok al estar a mi lado se dio cuenta de eso._

 _-No es eso. Es solo que… que…- al estar deprimido que no me percaté que la bola de helado que tenía mi cono se resbalaba hasta caer al pasto, aunque no era como si me importase mucho._

 _-¡MIRA! ¡Tiraste tu helado!- él se alarmó por eso -¿No quieres del mío?- deje de lado mi depresión ya que él fue tan considerado en darme una de las dos bolas de helado de frambuesa que tenía._

 _-Oh… gracias, muchas gracias, Gok- mi sonrisa de agradecimiento no se podía comparar con la suya de satisfacción y comencé a lamer este helado que viniendo de su parte sabía mejor._

 _En una noche caminaba con la familia por las calles rumbo a un refugio para desamparados. Cargábamos cajas de cartón llenas de ropa limpia y suministros, y aun siendo algo que hemos hecho un montón de veces, mis hermanos menores seguían entusiasmándose por ver las caras de felicidad y gratitud de quiénes ayudáramos._

 _-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- nos detuvimos con miedo ya que unos maleantes salieron de la nada y nos rodearon -¿Una familia entera conformada por buenos samaritanos? No es algo que se ve todas las noches- los mayores apegamos a los menores a nuestros cuerpos de manera protectora._

 _-Señores por favor. Esto no tiene que pasar a la violencia. Pueden tomar todo lo que quieran pero no nos hagan nada- papá intentó mantener la calma y apaciguar los ánimos._

 _-¿Podemos tomar todo lo que queramos, eh? Pues noto como poseen unas jovencitas muy bonitas, ¿Nos podríamos quedar con ellas?- si ya estábamos asustados, que el líder de ellos haya dicho esto viendo a mis hermanas nos aterró como si hubiésemos visto la cosa más horrible del mundo._

 _-¡Con lo único que se van a quedar serán con mis puños en sus caras!- todos alzamos la vista al cielo viendo como Gok, teniendo puesto su peculiar traje de súper héroe, se nos acercó poniéndose en medio de nosotros y de los asaltantes._

 _-¡MINT BERRY CRUNCH!- mis hermanitos gritaron emocionados y los maleantes asustados._

 _-Les dos 5 segundos para que se larguen de mi vista- les advirtió colocando los puños en a cada lado de su cintura -a la una… a las dos…- contaba con lentitud perturbadora._

 _-¡¿Van a dejarse intimidar por un idiota con disfraz de travesti?! ¡DENLE CON TODO!- el líder le pegó a Gok en la cara con una manopla. Tanto esa arma como su puño derecho se partieron apenas impactaron contra el rostro de mi amigo que mantenía firme su semblante serio -¡AUCH!_

 _-A las cuatro… ¡Y A LAS CINCO!- al finalizar el conteo amañó con pegarles. Aterrados todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos -cobardes… ¿Ustedes están bien?- nos vio, en especial a mí._

 _-¡Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos!- mis hermanitos fueron los primeros en reaccionar y lo rodearon para darle un abrazo amistoso que lo dejó tieso al no esperarse esa acción._

 _-¡Eres un ángel que vino del Cielo para protegernos de todo mal y peligro!- mamá, papá y el resto también lo abrazamos. Nunca nos dio vergüenza hacer estos gestos de afecto por el prójimo, en especial si es a alguien que nos agrade… como lo hicimos con Stan en esa ocasión._

 _-De… ¡De nada queridos ciudadanos! Es lo que todo héroe debe hacer con el necesitado- intentó hacer una pose heroica a pesar de que su cara se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza._

 _Era increíble que en esos momentos no me percataba del motivo por el cuál hacía ese tipo de cosas por mí y creía que las realizaba solo por ser alguien noble que se preocupa por sus amigos. Por lo que tampoco me percaté del gran dolor que le causé cuando les dije la verdad a nuestros amigos._

 _-Vaya, vaya. Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, ¡Suspiras por el pendejo de Stan! En serio él es todo un rompecorazones- se burló de mí Damien cuando todos estábamos en la cafetería de Tweek -primero fue Testaburguer al recibir la patada de su parte y ahora tú, ¿Quién seguirá? ¿El otro pendejo de Kyle?- rió con malicia haciendo que Pip le diera un codazo._

 _-Eso si… significa que eres ¡UN CHUPA VERGAS BARATO! ¿Gay?- preguntó Thomas con cierto desdén. No era por menos ya que como dijo Damien en esa ocasión, parecía que cada vez más los chicos de nuestro salón resultaban ser homosexuales._

 _-Otro grano de sal para el saco…- murmuró Jack, el más grande de los primos de Butters, con repulsión. En realidad era uno de los pocos chicos heterosexuales y jamás le gustó tener que convivir con gente como nosotros y si era parte del grupo solo era por ser pariente de Leopold y no quería que este se "contagiase de las malas mañas", gracias al Cielo que nunca supo de la relación secreta que este tenía con Kenny McCormick._

 _-¿Y qué harás ahora, Gary? No vas a… ya sabes, ¿Ir a decirle cuánto lo quieres o algo así?- Bradley habló con timidez mordiéndose el puño derecho y viendo de reojo a Butters, su eterno amor no correspondido, que al percatarse de su mirada cerró los ojos soltando un pesado suspiro debido a cierto suceso que ocurrió entre ellos hace mucho._

 _-¿Ir a decírselo? ¡NI LOCO! No puedo ir así como así y decírselo, ¿Qué tal si me dice que no y pierdo su amistad por idiota? Y no solo eso, ¿Qué pasaría si los demás estudiantes y luego mi familia se enterasen? Sería… ¡SERÍA MI FIN!- que la familia que tanto amo supiera como soy era el mayor de mis temores y rezaba una y otra vez que no lo supieran al menos no en esos tiempos._

 _-Descuida, Gary. Lo que se dice aquí se queda aquí, ¿Verdad, muchachos?- Pip me quiso calmar y le dedicó una obvia indirecta a Damien que soltó otra risita siniestra -¿Entonces que harás? ¿Le dirás lo que sientes o intentarás superarlo y dejar de acomplejarte por él?- agaché la cabeza._

 _-No lo sé… yo no sé qué hacer. Creo que lo mejor es seguir tu consejo y tratar de superarlo- sin muchas ganas le di un sorbo al café que Tweek nos había traído antes, hasta que noté a Gok que también mantenía la cabeza gacha, respiraba agitadamente soltando gemidos como si estuviera esforzándose de sobremanera para no llorar -¿Gok? ¿Qué te pasa?- todos lo vimos confundidos._

 _-No… no… no me pasa nada- no había duda, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo sobrenatural de no llorar -pero discúlpenme, ¡DEBO IRME!- y antes de que le pudiéramos preguntar que le ocurría, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejándonos con la palabra en la boca no entendiendo._

 _-Solo falta que le hayan caído mal los pastelillos que se comió- Damien dijo otro comentario burlón ganándose otro codazo de Pip que comenzó a regañarlo por esa falta de cortesía._

 _Por más que trataba de superar mi atracción por Stan, no lo lograba, incluso trataba de hacerme más cercano a él con la ilusión de que se fijase en mí de alguna manera. Lo que una fijación por alguien más era capaz de hacer._

 _-Gracias, Gary. Tenía tanta sed- me agradeció luego de que le diera una botella de agua y estaba cansado luego de haber estado entrenando con el equipo de futbol. No podía evitar emocionarme al tenerlo así de cerca todo sudado y con el pecho al descubierto._

 _-De nada, Stan. Para eso son los amigos- solté un suspiro al dejar que mi imaginación volase a lo más alto. Jamás creí podía llegar a tener semejante clase de pensamientos tan impuros._

 _-¿Sí, Kyle?- dejé de fantasear cuando él recibió una llamada por celular -no, no, no. Ya terminé los entrenamientos. ¿En serio? ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Bien, ya voy para allá- colgó y tomó sus cosas -debo irme, Gary. Gracias de nuevo por todo, ¡Adiós!- se despidió._

 _-Adiós, Stan…- agité la mano y con una sonrisa forzada que nunca había usado hasta esos momentos- oh…- suspiré agachando la cabeza y alejarme con las manos metidas en los bolsillos._

 _¿Así sería yo a partir de ese momento? ¿Tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que podía tener algo con Stanley? Que patético era ya que en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que eso no iba ocurrir porque el suyo le pertenecía a ese judío de pelo rojo que me hacía sentir unos celos que tampoco había sentido hasta esos instantes, pero no podía odiarlo de alguna manera ya que él se lo tiene mejor merecido que yo._

 _Dios, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir insistiendo? ¡POR FAVOR! Envíame una señal, ¡La que fuera!_

 _Esa era la petición que hacía una y otra vez al momento de dedicarle alguna plegaria, y he de reconocer, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos el mensaje que se me dio y el que envió a dármelo._

 _Me encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela llorando de manera desconsolada. Ese mismo día Stan y Kyle al fin hicieron público lo suyo, para el deleite de los que ya tenían las sospechas, en especial el gordo odioso al comenzar a cobrar apuestas. Pero para mí fue el último clavo en el ataúd ya que ahora sí había nula posibilidad de que pudiésemos tener algo._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo más seguirás actuando como la reina del drama? ¿Qué no se supone que eres un hombre?- me sobresalté cuando alguien me habló a mis espaldas y giré para toparme con Henrietta, la bella, alta y gótica hermana mayor de Gok que me dedicaba una mirada de desprecio._

 _-¿Henrietta? ¿Qué quieres?- aun siendo la hermana de mi amigo, casi nunca había intercambiado palabra alguna con ella ya que pocas veces ha interactuado con los amigos de él al ser según su lógica demasiado "conformistas" para su bienestar._

 _-A librarme de un dolor de cabeza que lleva mi paciencia a sus límites- no entendía a qué se refería -tú babeas por el idiota de Marsh, ¿Verdad?- me puse casi tan pálido como su maquillaje blanco -descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No voy a comportarme como una metiche y andar esparciendo los chismes como esas chicas sin vida propia que tratan de justificar sus vacías existencias siendo las portavoces de sucesos que no son de su incumbencia._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- cuando habla de ese modo solo me genera más dudas, así que resopló._

 _-No voy hablar con rodeos así que escúchame bien. Olvídate de él, estás totalmente consciente de que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado y jamás podrás quitar de su torpe corazón el nombre de su noviecito, ¿Verdad?- asentí despacio -si no quieres vivir sintiéndote mal y superar el hecho de que nunca tendrá algo contigo, lo que debes armarte de valor y decirle lo que sientes para así sacarte esa angustia del pecho. Te aseguro que una vez le digas un montón de cursilerías lograrás quitarte un gran peso encima y podrás seguir adelante sin que te vuelvas alguno de esos detestables Emos que se cortan las venas, esto me consta por completo- fumó de su cigarro._

 _Antes me había negado a decirle a él lo que sentía por temor a perder su amistad, pero nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que al confesármele me podría liberar de esa angustia que carcomía mi alma y que me impedía volver a sonreírle a la vida y dejar atrás esos tormentos. ¿La solución había estado ante mí todo este tiempo y ni cuenta me di?_

 _-Jamás lo vi de ese modo… gracias por aconsejarme. Deberías volverte terapeuta o psicóloga- soltó un chasquido con la lengua y rodo los ojos ya más fastidiada de lo que estaba._

 _-Ni lo menciones. Solo lo hice para librarme de un dolor de muelas- me dio la espalda para irse -solo…- se detuvo un momento y giró levemente la cabeza para verme de reojo y podía jurar que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -espero que veas que aún quedan muchos peces en el mar y un ilimitado número de opciones- tampoco pude percatarme de lo que me quiso decir con eso._

 _Debía moverme rápido y liberarme de esas cadenas que oprimían mi corazón. Al día siguiente le pedí a Stan que viniera hablar conmigo en el mismo lugar después de que acabaran las clases y decirle lo que tenía que decirle y dar por cerrado ese asunto._

 _-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Gary?- no había manera de describir la expresión que él puso._

 _-Es en serio. Durante mucho tiempo esta atracción que había sentido por ti me generó una serie de malestares y complejos. Pero ya es momento de reconocer que nunca podría tener algo contigo y dejar de soñar despierto- Henrietta tenía razón, esta sensación tan liberadora no se podía comparar con nada del mundo. Sin dudas confesarse y decirle la verdad al ser que originaba todas esas dudas liberaba mi corazón de las ataduras autoimpuestas creadas por mis miedos e inseguridades._

 _-Solo espero que… ya sabes. Pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos- le ofrecí la mano derecha con cierto temor de que me odiase y me repudiara para siempre._

 _-Pues… supongo que no hay problema. Mientras que en serio solo quieres que seamos amigos, por mí está bien- me correspondió el gesto. Debía aprovechar el único contacto que podría tener con él_

 _-Gracias por entenderme, Stanley. Ahora ve con Kyle y sé feliz a su lado- le desee suerte._

 _Con eso pensaba que ya todo terminó. De nuevo creí que había logrado superar la prueba que Dios me puso ya que a final de cuentas no solo pude mantener mi inquebrantable Fe, sino que le pude sonreír a la vida de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes._

 _Aunque canté victoria demasiado rápido ya que solo había resuelto una parte de la prueba que el Todo Poderoso me había impuesto y lo peor estaba por ocurrir._

 _Estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de la menor de mis hermanas en una pizzería. Mientras que los más pequeños se divertían, nosotros nos manteníamos al margen para charlar un poco._

 _-Desde hace rato que no veo esa radiante sonrisa en tu cara, Gary. En serio haberle dicho a Stan lo que sentías te sacó del pecho toda esa angustia que parecía matarte desde adentro- me dijo Pip._

 _-Lo que los complejos son capaces de hacerle a uno. Pero fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé._

 _-Si ya no estás tras él como un perro faldero, ¿Significa que estás disponible y le abrirás tu corazón y piernas a alguien más?- me ofendió el comentario de Damien volviendo a ganarse el codo de Pip._

 _-No le hagas caso, Gary. Lo que importa es que ahora eres feliz y dejarás de atormentarte- era como si la felicidad de Gok aumentaba a la par de la mía -¿Y ahora que harás?_

 _-Pues no sé… aún está el problema de que mi familia pueda enterarse que soy gay y me repudien por eso- esto seguía siendo un problema muy serio para mí -mejor espero un tiempo, y cuando ya sea más grande y esté listo para hacer mi propia vida, les diré como soy en verdad- mi amigo alienígena estaba que pegaba un salto y grito de la alegría._

 _Fui al baño al hacer mis necesidades. Me lavaba las manos tarareando una canción y di un brinco cuando alguien entró y cerró la puerta con brusquedad._

 _-Así que eres un homosexual reprimido y tienes miedo de que tu familia sepa que te gusta morder las almohadas, ¿Cierto?- se trataba de un tipo grande y con pinta de ser un malandro._

 _-¿Qué? No-no sé de qué me habla, se-señor- me asustaba más lo que dijo que su apariencia._

 _-No intentes hacértelas del estúpido conmigo, muchacho. Me refiero a esto- sacó una grabadora y presionó un botón para reproducir la charla que tuve con mis amigos -me pregunto cómo reaccionaría tu familia si les entregase esto- se frotó el mentón fingiendo estar pensando._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR!- supliqué -le daré lo que quiera, ¡Pero por favor no les dé eso!- debí pensar mejor mis palabras ya que al decirle eso literalmente me puse una cuerda alrededor del cuello._

 _-Me alegra que digas eso, muchacho. A partir de ahora tu vida será más emocionante y divertida- me tragué un nudo que se me formó en la garganta no pudiendo imaginar lo que me ocurriría._

 _Resultaba ser que ese hombre era un traficante de drogas de poca monta que usaba a jóvenes para ser lo que él llamaba "mulas" y llevar el producto de un lado a otro. Si me escogió a mí para cumplir esa pecaminosa labor era por como soy y por cómo me veo._

 _Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía que yo, un chico risueño, culto y religioso que siempre obraba de la manera correcta, se prestaría para algo como eso? Hasta lo más nobles pueden caer en lo más bajo si se topan con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado._

 _Tenía que moverme de un lado a otro transportando la mercancía corriendo una infinidad de riesgos. Como ser descubierto y terminar preso manchando el nombre de la familia, que otros malandros me interceptaran y me hieran de forma grave para quedarse con la droga, entre otras cosas más. Todo con tal de que mi familia no supiera como soy en verdad, lo cual era algo bastante absurdo desde mi punto de vista actual, pero cuando uno es joven, es capaz de hacer locuras._

 _Si con eso no fuese suficiente, tuve que ver el lado más oscuro de la humanidad. Como personas malvivientes que no tenían techo alguno encima de sus cabezas y vivían en las calles sobreviviendo como podían, pelándose entre sí por las migajas de pan, los explotadores que se aprovechaban de los desesperados para hacer sus malos tratos, los que daban falsas esperanzas y los manejaban a su antojo, los que arruinaban sus vidas por sus adicciones que les hicieron perder todo aquello que les importaba, y lo peor de todo era ver a otros chicos y chicas incluso más jóvenes que yo teniendo que vender sus cuerpos para sobrevivir. ¡ERA ESTAR ATRAPADO EN UNA PESADILLA!_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto? No me refería solo a lo que me ocurría ya que llegué a creer que esto era un castigo por mis gustos, sino que me refería a los demás. Si en verdad existía un Dios todo justo y benevolente que supuestamente nos ama a todos ¡¿Por qué permitía que ocurriesen ese tipo de desgracias?! ¡¿Por qué dejaba que esos demonios desalmados vagaran a sus anchas por la Tierra para corromper y agraviar al inocente?! ¿O es que acaso no le importábamos?_

 _Estaba sucediendo algo que nunca creí que pasaría: comenzaba a dudar de mi Fe y si en verdad existía alguna entidad suprema que nos vigilaba a todos y nos juzgaba por nuestras acciones. El asunto de mis sentimientos por Stan era un juego de niños con lo que sentía en esos momentos._

 _Ni hablar de lo que debía hacer para que mi familia y amigos no lo supieran. Tenía que inventar mil excusas cada vez que llegaba tarde a la casa o a la escuela (O sea mentirles con todo descaro) y cuando aparecía con marcas de golpes debía decir que fui atacado por algunos pandilleros, cosa que no era una mentira para nada y cada vez más me hacía más distante y reservado._

 _¡NO SABÍA CUÁNTO TIEMPO IBA A PODER SEGUIR CON ESO! ¿En serio tan mal obré al fijarme en otro hombre para ser merecedor de esta penitencia? ¡DIOS! Si aún mi escuchas y en verdad estás allá arriba, ¡Por favor has algo y envía a otro ángel que me saque de este predicamento!_

 _Afortunadamente él si está allá arriba y escuchó mis plagarías al mandarme a otro ángel para ayudarme aun después de todo lo que le hice pasar: Gok´Zarah._

 _-¡¿Por qué no me dices nada?! ¿Qué no somos amigos? Sea lo que sea que te pase ¡DÍMELO! Y así podré ayudarte- me insistía con desesperación. Caminábamos por los pasillos y traté de mantener el paso acelerado para no oírlo, algo difícil debido a las marcas de golpes que tenía._

 _Desde que comencé a mostrar fatiga y demás indicios de que algo me pasaba, él fue quien más se preocupó por mí y a cada momento ofrecía su ayuda. Ciertamente al ser un súper héroe con poderes podría sacarme del problema y poner al causante de mis tormentos tras las rejas, pero si al temor de que mi familia supiera mis gustos se le suma una posible represalia que atentase con la vida de alguno de ellos, tenía que reclinar cada una de sus ofertas de ayuda._

 _-¡MALDITA SEA, GOK! ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- me detuve y le grité como nunca antes había gritado. Toda la situación me estaba llevando tanto a mis límites físicos como a los mentales y finalmente estallé ante alguien que no se lo merecía y que me intentaba ayudar._

 _-¡Escúchame! Si algo me pasa es asunto mío y de nadie más. ¡ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE Y DEJA DE ESTARTE METIENDO EN DÓNDE NO TE IMPORTA!- mi cuerpo temblaba del coraje. ¡Pero es que ya no podía seguir con esto y si no lo descargaba iba a perder la cabeza!_

 _De inmediato me arrepentí por la expresión que puso. Se colocó una mano en el pecho y entreabrió la boca como si hubiese perdido el aliento, y si yo parecía que iba a llorar por la desesperación y rabia, él iba hacerlo como si le hubiesen dado una apuñalada en el corazón._

 _-Ah… ah…- comenzó a respirar agitado, cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que le iba a salir sangre de las palmas y sus dientes iban a partirse por como tensaba la quijada -¡PUES BIEN! Si así lo quieres, ¡ASÍ SERÁ! Ni siquiera sé por qué me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por un… ¡POR UN DESGRADECIDO COMO TÚ! ¡TE ODIO CON TA MI ALMA!- siempre fue el alguien muy sensible que se deja guiar fácilmente por su emociones y no pudo contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas. Me dio la espalda y se fue volando atravesando el techo de la escuela dejándome solo._

 _Más miserable no podía sentirme. No solo debía seguir haciendo actos ilícitos, sino que había perdido el apoyo de la persona que tanto había estado pendiente de mí. ¿Era posible caer más bajo de lo que ya había caído? ¿Por cuánto más iba a seguir siendo puesto a prueba?_

 _Unos días luego de eso, me encontraba en el hogar de ese malandro para entregarle el dinero. Al ingresar debía lidiar con las mismas escenas que ya había visto un sinfín de veces y eso eran a otros rufianes drogándose, bebiendo, teniendo relaciones carnales sin reparo alguno con golfas, y un sinfín de cosas más que ni siquiera en Gomorra y Sodoma se hubieran podido concebir._

 _-Bien hecho, muchacho. ¿No te está gustando ya este negocio?- me felicitó ese odioso. No dije nada y solo me limité a gemir y desviar la mirada._

 _-¿Quién es este chico tan lindo, Bush?- me estremecí cuando algunos de esos indecorosos me rodearon viéndome con hambre y teniendo sonrisas malignas y lascivas._

 _-Es una de mis mulas. La mejor de todas ya que nadie tan siquiera sospecharía de él._

 _-Sí que es bonito- otro me sobó mi copete peinado de medio lado a la izquierda -¿Cuánto por él? Ya me estoy aburriendo de siempre tirarme a zorras y muchachos podridos. Este se nota que aún no sigue teniendo el jugo._

 _-¿Qué?- hable con susurro no pudiendo creer lo que oía. ¿Estos tipos querían usarme para complacer sus retorcidas necesidades carnales? -No… ¡NO! ¡Aléjense de mí!- los empujé para huir._

 _Corría desesperado por las calles oyendo como ellos iban tras de mí. Suplicaba por ayuda, pero nadie venía al rescate tanto por el hecho de encontrarme en un lugar sin moral y regido por la peor clase de escorias, como por ser de noche, ¡¿Quién iría a mi rescate en ese instante?!_

 _Giré en una esquina para perderlos, por desgracia me adentré en un callejón sin salida, ¡OH NO!_

 _-No tienes a dónde ir, chico. Coopera y verás que también lo vas a gozar- ellos se me acercaron con pasos lentos riendo y yo retrocedí con piernas temblorosas hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y no podía siquiera suplicar por ayuda ya que las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta._

 _-¡A POR ÉL!- se me tiraron para pegarme a medida que me despojaban de mis prendas arrancándolas con violencia dejándome solo en mi bóxer azul oscuro._

 _-¡NO, NO! ¡DÉJENME, DÉJENME!- trataba de liberarme en vano -¡AYÚDENME, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!- cada vez abría la boca gritando por ayuda me la cerraban de un golpe._

 _-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Así que será mejor que te resignes y cooperes- veía con horror como uno de ellos amañó con bajarse los pantalones mientras que los otros reían cómplices._

 _¡Creía que era mi fin! Pensé que no solo iba a perder mi dignidad, sino mi vida en ese inmundo callejón rodeado por esos monstruos viles. Dios Todo Poderoso, si en verdad me amas, ¡OYE MI PLAGARIAS ENVÍA UN MILAGRO PARA SALVARME DE ESTO!_

 _-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!- afortunadamente si oyó mis súplicas y envió a ese otro ángel para salvarme -¡QUÍTENLE SUS MANOS ENCIMA!- todos retrocedieron asustados por el tono que usaba para hablarles. No era broma cuando decía que da mucho miedo ver furioso a alguien que se caracteriza por ser alegre y risueño (Y más aún si posee habilidades sobrehumanas)_

 _-¡Es Mint Berry Crunch!- igual y como pasó con esos pandilleros, mostraron su verdadero carácter al tener ante ellos a alguien que los podría reducir a polvo y cenizas en menos de un parpadeo._

 _-Gok…- pude esbozar una leve sonrisa en mi cara llena de moretones dejando salir sangre._

 _-Si no lo sueltan en este mismo instante, ¡JURO QUE VERÁN MI LADO MÁS FEO!- amenazó con un tono que incluso podría llegar a aterrar al propio Damien. Al dar un paso hacía que todo a nuestro alrededor literalmente temblase, sí que se esforzaba enormemente para no perder la compostura._

 _-¡¿Crees que nos vamos a dejar intimidar por un mocoso estúpido como lo eres tú?!- me tapé los ojos y me acurruqué en un rincón del callejón para no ver más violencia y actos grotescos de los que ya había visto hasta esos momentos._

 _Solo oía sus gritos, palabras de piedad y el sonido de sus cuerpos siendo maltratados combinado con el de objetos rompiéndose. Aún sin verlos, se podía transmitir el dolor por el que pasaban._

 _Cuando todo se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral entreabrí los dedos para verlos a todos ellos tirados en el piso con todo tipo de heridas, incluso con huesos rotos que sobresalían de su piel, pero ninguno muerto por suerte. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si alguien muriese por mi culpa ya sea directa o indirectamente aún si se tratase de alguien que se mereciese lo peor de lo peor._

 _-¡GARY!- Gok vino hasta mí para tomarme y apegarme a su cuerpo con un abrazo. Esa clase de contacto me calentó las mejillas sin importar que hiciera frío y estuviera casi desnudo -¡Me alegro que estés bien!- me separó para verme de arriba abajo -¡¿Te lastimaron muy duro?!_

 _-No… esto no es nada- no quise que se alterara más -¿Cómo supiste que requería de tu ayuda?- se me hacía mucha casualidad que estuviera en el momento exacto para socorrerme, además, de que cada vez que venía por estos lares me aseguraba que ni él ni nadie más me siguiera._

 _-Estaba dando una vuelta por el mundo patrullando, hasta mi corazón me dijo que alguien muy importante para mí estaba en peligro mortal y vine cuánto antes para salvarte- me sobó mi copete._

 _-Pero… creí que me odiabas- todavía tenía bien fresca la cara que puso cuando le había gritado._

 _-¡No, no, no! ¡YO JAMÁS PODRÍA ODIAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!- me volvió apegar a su cuerpo ahora poniendo mi cara contra su pecho para que oyera sus latidos._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- apenas pude procesar eso dicho y alcé la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Tal vez no era más alto del Team Rubio pero me llevaba por lo menos diez centímetros de ventaja._

 _-Gary… yo sé que este no es el momento para decirlo, ¡Pero ya no me lo puedo seguir guardando!- se quitó la media máscara rosada para que así pudiera contemplar por completo su cara -¡YO TE ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! Eres alguien tan amable, gentil, considerado, alegre, que se preocupa por los demás y ayuda de manera indecorosa al que necesita el apoyo de alguien ¡ERES PRÁCTICAMENTE UN SANTO! ¿Quién no se enamoraría de un ángel del Cielo como lo eres tú? Pero siempre fui mi cobarde para decirte lo que sentía por ti- acarició una de mis amoratadas mejillas._

 _-Cuando dijiste que superaste tu amorío por Stan, me dio una gran alegría ya que era para mí la oportunidad de tener algo contigo. Así que por favor, dame esa oportunidad. Te prometo que todos los días para ti serán de pura felicidad, no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar de algún modo, te protegeré de todo mal y peligro, si tu familia te rechaza por tus gustos te abriré las puertas de mi hogar y si para estar contigo debo pasarme a tu Fe, ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para permanecer a su lado!- otra vez me pegó a su cuerpo y podía oír como su corazón latía con más fuerza -solo dame esa oportunidad para darte la felicidad que tanto te mereces._

 _Mi mente había quedado en blanco en ese momento. ¿En realidad había estado tan ciego como para nunca haber sospechado de sus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿O era que esa fijación en Stan y luego esa situación tan horrida para mí me nublaron la visión de tal forma que no podía percatarme de que corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza cada vez que yo estaba a su lado?_

 _Bueno, no era como si por arte de magia ya quedase totalmente enamorado de él ya que el amor es un proceso largo y que lleva tiempo y no algo de un segundo a otro._

 _Cuando lo analizaba de manera profunda, supe que en serio me amaba con todo su ser. Cada vez que se comportaba de manera amable conmigo, me apoyaba de alguna manera e intentaba ponerme de buen humor cuando estaba triste, eran demostraciones de amor que salían de lo más profundo de su noble corazón de oro._

 _No le podía decir NO aun después de todo lo que hizo por mí, en especial por salvarme la vida, además cuando lo vi con otros ojos me pude dar cuenta de lo guapo que en verdad es._

 _Si esta era una nueva oportunidad para amar y cerrar por completo la herida causada por el asunto de Stanley, no podía desaprovecharla este regalo celestial luego de tantas penurias._

 _-Gok… sí. Estoy listo para amar, solo que esta vez, a alguien que sí me corresponda._

 _-Gary… ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO RECÉ PARA ESTO!- impulsado por la emoción me dio un tierno beso en los labios haciéndome abrir de par en par los ojos pero los cerré para deleitarme con delicioso sabor a menta y bayas que emanaba el interior de su boca -pe-perdón. Me deje llevar._

 _Jamás pensé que mi primer beso de amor se daría en estas circunstancias: casi desnudo, herido, en un sucio y frío callejón, y rodeado por un montón de maleantes apaleados. Un giro de tuerca a las clásicas situaciones que se ven en películas, series y novelas, ¿No lo creen?_

 _Me di cuenta de que todo lo sucedido hasta ahora no era un castigo divino por mis gustos, ni una prueba para medir mi Fe o algo de ese estilo. Se dice que Dios no juega a los dados y todo lo que hace y permite que pase tiene algún motivo y en mi caso fue que toda esa experiencia me hizo más fuerte y viese que el mundo no es tan color de rosas como antes creía, aprendiera que existen personas tan crueles no tienen salvación alguna y que mi determinación en ayudar al necesitado se volviese más fuerte que nunca._

 _Podría decirse que me eligió a mí para socorrer a todos aquellos que vivían en esas condiciones tan deplorables debido a que con el apoyo de mi familia, los miembros de nuestra iglesia (Y el del súper héroe más poderoso del mundo) pudimos deshacernos de todos esos bellacos y darles una nueva oportunidad a los inocentes que fueron afectados por sus negativas influencias, y como él nos cuidaba, ni Bush o alguno de esos malandros intentaría cobrarnos venganza o decir mi secreto._

 _Debía mantener en secreto mi relación con Gok, ya que por más permisivos que fueran mis familiares y sin importar que tan bien les cayera él, todavía seguía el problema de que nuestra religión no aprobaba la homosexualidad. Por suerte éramos jóvenes en esa época y teníamos mucho tiempo por delante para ponernos a pensar en eso._

 _-¡SON TAN TIERNOS!- vociferaba Bebe cuando le tocó el turno a Damien y Pip hacer pública su relación. Daba mucha risa debido a que fue la misma reacción ante Stan y Kyle._

 _-¡Vengan todos, vengan, vengan, vengan! ¡DIBUJOS EXCLUSIVOS DE ESTE PAR DE MARICAS! A solo 5 dólares- y al igual que en esa ocasión, el detestable de Cartman trató de sacarle dinero al suceso._

 _-¿Vendes dibujos de nosotros sin nuestro consentimiento y sin darnos parte de las ganancias? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasarte? Y no me refiero a una simple demanda- de un chasquido, el novio de mi amigo le prendió fuego a los dibujos y a su gordo trasero causando que se sentara en el piso y se arrastrara para tratar de extinguir las llamas siendo el hazme reír de todos._

 _-Hay personas que nunca aprenden- dejé de reír al ponerme a pensar en las posibles reacciones de mis padres, hermanos y hermanas cuando fuese nuestro turno de revelar lo nuestro._

 _-No te preocupes, Gary. Recuerda que yo estaré junto a ti hasta el final- con discreción Gok me tomó de una mano y nos vimos de reojo sonriendo._

 _-Hasta que nuestros padres también te echen de la casa por ser un mariposón- nos soltamos y desviamos la mirada apenados cuando Henrietta pasó cerca -pero no sabes los dolores de cabeza que me ahorraste una vez que te dieras cuenta de que hay otros peces en el mar- este susurro me lo dedicó solo a mí acompañado de una pequeña risa que viniendo de su parte es atemorizante._

 _Ahí fue cuando también me di cuenta de lo mucho que ella en verdad quería a Gok como hermano, porque seguramente antes de que él y yo fuéramos novios debía consolarlo cada vez que lloraba por mi culpa creyendo que no iba a tener algo conmigo y lo habrá aconsejado en más de una ocasión, es por eso que me dio ese valioso consejo para que así él pudiera llegar a ser feliz. No era una típica demostración de amor fraternal pero provenía del alma._

 _Crecíamos dejando der unos adolescentes para volvernos unos hombres que deberán abrirse paso en la vida. Como muchos otros mormones, yo me dedicaba de ir puerta a puerta para promocionar nuestra religión y tratar de convencer a más personas para que se nos unieran._

 _Él siendo un héroe ayudaba a su manera a los necesitados tanto en la Tierra como en los más lejanos rincones del universo. Yo debía rezar cada noche para que pudiera regresar con bien y en una sola pieza y no muriera al hacerle frente a alguna fuerza del mal de poder inconcebible. Atender las lesiones de combate por su musculoso de héroe de comic luego de cada difícil contienda era por sí sola una labor muy ardua pero no imposible para el poder del amor._

 _Creo que fue entre los 23 y 25 cuando sacamos al gato de la bolsa y al fin hacer público lo nuestro._

 _-No estamos bromeando. Somos pareja desde antes de terminar la secundaria- habló mi novio con firmeza agarrándome la mano una vez que le dijimos la verdad ante nuestras familias._

 _Yo solo mantenía gacha al no tener el valor para ver las caras que mis padres y cada uno de mis hermanos pusieron. Sabía muy bien que era difícil ¡Pero no me imaginé que tanto!_

 _-¡Hijo deja de bromear! Esta clase de bromas no son para nada graciosas- su papá le llamó la atención. Henrietta no decía nada y solo se limitaba a mantener una expresión seria llevándose de manera pausada su cigarro a la boca._

 _-Ya les dije que esta no es ninguna broma. Gary y yo sí somos novios- mi amor se mantuvo firme y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre para que así encarase a mi familia._

 _-Así es. Nos amamos- tenía que usar cada gramo de fortaleza que gané desde ese suceso en el callejón para también con firmeza y sin titubear ni una sola vez._

 _El lamento que soltó mi mamá se volvió una de las tantas cosas que jamás sacaré de mi mente. Algunos de mis hermanos intentaron consolarla, y los otros me veían con el mismo desprecio que papá tenía en sus ojos. Los padres de mi pareja se abrazaron también soltando lamentos mientras que la gótica solo rodó los ojos susurrando: "tanto drama por una banalidad"_

 _-¡¿Por qué, por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ RESULTASTE SER ASÍ, HIJO?! ¡¿Es que acaso no te dimos el mismo amor y cariño que les dimos a tus otros hermanos y hermanas?! ¡¿EN QUÉ NOS EQUIVOCAMOS CONTIGO?!- estas palabras saliendo de la boca de mi madre me causaban un dolor en el pecho casi tan fuerte como el que sentía por esos sentimientos que una vez tuve por Stan._

 _-Ustedes no se equivocaron y no hicieron nada mal. Que uno de sus hijos haya resultado ser gay y tenga como pareja a otro hombre no es ninguna aberración u ofensa contra Dios. Es solo que…_

 _-¡TÚ TE CALLAS!- Gok cerró la boca por el grito que soltó papá -te acogimos en nuestro hogar aceptándote como si fueses otro de mis hijos ¡¿PARA ESTO?! ¡¿Para qué corrompieras la mente y espíritu de uno de mis hijos con ese tipo de sacrilegios?!- era la primera vez que lo veía así de furioso y amañó con acercarse para lastimarlo (Aunque no era como si le pudiera hacer mucho)_

 _-¡PAPÁ, POR FAVOR!- me puse en medio -por favor… ¡Entiendan! Al principio para mí también fue duro aceptar que me gustaban otros hombres. Pero si así fue como Dios me hizo, no puedo cambiarlo y debo aceptar lo que soy._

 _-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- alzó una mano haciendo el ademan de pegarme, pero se contuvo y bajó el brazo -antes te considerábamos un santo, un ángel mandado por Dios a hacer de este mundo mejor ¡PERO NOS EQUIVOCAMOS PORQUE ERES UN ENGENDRO DEL PROPIO LUCIFÉR ENVIADO A CORROMPER LA SANTIDAD DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!- le volvió a gritar a mi pareja._

 _-¡OIGA, A MI HIJO NO LE HABLE DE ESA FORMA!- el señor Biggle no iba a permitir que lo insultara._

 _Los padres de ambos discutían a todo pulmón, una de mis hermanas mayores se llevó a los menores para que no siguieran viendo esto y el resto también se puso a discutir con nosotros y echarle la culpa a mi novio de que yo resultara ser lo que soy olvidando por completo todo lo que él había hecho por nosotros y por la humanidad. ¿Era mucho pedir que ocurriera otro milagro?_

 _-Silencio- pidió Henrietta siendo la única que mantenía la compostura -silencio- volvió a pedir pero nadie le prestaba atención -¡SIIIIILEEEEENNNNCIOOOOO!- todos enmudecimos y vimos fijamente al soltar el que fue hasta ese momento el grito más ensordecedor que había oído._

 _-Ahora sí me escuchan, ¿Cierto?- le dio una calada a su cigarro -miren. Yo no sé nada sobre su religión, sobre sus costumbres y demás cursilerías; solo sé que no aprueban la homosexualidad. Pero ¿Qué creen que les diría el fundador de su religión si estuviera aquí mismo y viese todo lo que pasa solo porque no aceptan la orientación sexual de uno de sus hijos? ¿Piensan que estaría de acuerdo con esa aptitud tan reciproca digna de una turba furiosa de la edad media?_

 _-Tú solo eres una mocosa estúpida que no sabe nada ¡NADA! Y que también merece arder en la hoguera y en los niveles más profundos del infierno- papá se ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de la mamá de Gok al haberla insultado de ese modo y casi estuvieron por volver a gritarse._

 _-Dios nos hizo a todos iguales y nos dio el libre albedrío para que pudiéramos pensar por nosotros mismos y tomar nuestras propias decisiones incluyendo escoger a quién amar, y si le disgustase que dos personas del mismo sexo fuesen pareja, ¿Por qué permite entonces que existan gays?- mi futura cuñada seguía manteniendo la calma._

 _-Pónganse la mano en el corazón y pregúntense: "¿Qué es lo que diría nuestro señor sobre esta situación y nos viera comportarse de ese modo? ¿Aprobaría esta aptitud tan obtusa?" si Jesús o ese tal Joseph… como se llame, los pudiera ver ahora mismo, ¿Estarían de acuerdo con la aptitud de cada uno de ustedes?- es muy inteligente al poder usar de ese modo la arraigada Fe que poseían a favor de nosotros dos._

 _Mis padres y hermanos se vieron entre sí no sabiendo que más decir o hacer al respecto. Así que se pusieron a pensar en la interrogante que ella les planteó, por favor que lo reconsideren._

 _-Si pudieran ver cómo nos comportamos… estarían totalmente decepcionado por nuestra aptitud- vimos con asombro a papá -porque nosotros siempre andamos predicando sobre que hay que amar al prójimo y aceptarlo tal y como es ¡Cuando nosotros mismos nos negamos a reconocer los gustos de uno de nuestros hijos!- habló ahora mamá._

 _-No se sientan mal. Es lógico que el asunto de que uno de sus hijos resultara ser gay es algo que los tomó completamente por sorpresa. Pero deben entender que el mundo actual no es lo mismo que era cuando se escribieron sus dichosas sagradas creencias. Los tiempos y las personas cambian, por lo que las religiones y sus normas también deben cambiar y adaptarse a la era moderna y volverse más "permisivas" por así decirlo, ya que lo que no evoluciona y se queda estancado en lo mismo no sobrevivirá y a final de cuentas se volverá parte del olvido- era increíble que tanta sabiduría provenía de alguien cuya perspectiva de la vida no era precisamente la más positiva, sin dudas tiene el potencial para volverse una terapeuta o psicóloga._

 _Gracias a Dios que sus palabras tuvieron ese impacto positivo tanto en mi familia como la de Gok ya que luego de disculparse por todo ese alboroto, nos dieron su bendición y aceptaron tal y como somos sin ningún tipo de restricción, ¿Qué más podía desear?_

 _La respuesta era simple: par el siguiente paso en la relación. Nuestra boda fue noticia no por ser el aparente único caso de un mormón teniendo un matrimonio gay, sino porque el héroe que derrotó a Cthullu y salvó la Tierra se casó con otro hombre. Todos los medios mediáticos se pusieron de cabeza y peleaban con uñas y dientes para tener la exclusiva, ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?_

 _-¿Estás bien, Gary? ¿Se me pasó la mano? ¿Te lastimé?- estábamos acostados en la gran cama matrimonial cubiertos por la sábanas respirando agitados (Sobre todo yo) luego de terminar nuestra demostración de amor y estaba acurrucado contra él siendo abrazado por la cintura._

 _-No es grave… solo te pasaste un poco- traté de no hablar con voz aguda sobándome la retaguardia ya que él debía controlar su súper fuerza para no partirme en dos cuando… ya saben a qué me refiero ¿No?_

 _-Perdón. Sabes que algunas veces me cuesta controlarme- se disculpó besándome haciéndome reír hasta que vi fijamente la Luna de manera pensativa -¿En qué piensas, Gary?- me lamió una oreja._

 _-En los distintos seres que están por allá en la gran bastedad de este enorme e infinito universo- respondí sin dejar de mirar fijamente el satélite natural de la Tierra -Gok, te has topado con muchas razas alienígenas en tus viajes por el universo al hacerle frente a todo tipo de amenazas, ¿Verdad?- afirmó -¿Ellos tienen sus propias creencias? O sea, ¿Tienen sus propias religiones o son como los científicos afirman sobre que una civilización avanzada se vuelve cada vez más atea al dejar de ser tan supersticiosa y encontrarle lógica a eventos que antes eran inexplicables?_

 _-¿Creencias religiosas? Pues sí, muchas de las razas tienen sus propias religiones y veneran a Dios a su modo. Otras son ateas afirmando que son simples hipérboles creadas por seres inferiores que todavía siguen creyendo que todo aquello que no tenga explicación aparente es causado por una fuerza mayor invisible y que nos vigila a todos._

 _-Es una pena que seres tan inteligentes y racionales sean tan cerrados en ese aspecto y no estén dispuestos a creer en nuestro Señor solo porque piensan que es un Cuento de Hadas. Si tan solo tuvieran a alguien que les enseñara el camino que los llevara a una grandeza que nunca podrían conseguir aún por más avanzados que fuesen…- luego de unos segundos la iluminación llegó a mí -Gok… ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- giré para encararlo._

 _-¿Vamos por la segunda ronda?- me dio un besito en la frente. Sorprende que aún luego de tantos años siga teniendo ese aire ingenuo e infantil, ¡Como lo adoro por eso!_

 _-No. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Qué tal si esta es una de las razones por la que Dios nos puso juntos? Para así expandir su palabra más allá de las barreras terrenales y convencer a otras formas de vida de su creación de que no importa cual avanzadas sean, siempre habrán cosas que no pueden ser explicadas por métodos convencionales y están fuera de la comprensión de cualquier mortal. Imagina cuántos aliens podrían alcanzar la iluminación si un predicador como yo y un súper héroe universalmente famoso como tú se toman la molestia de ir a esos mundos cuyos habitantes no sean capaces de ver más allá de sus ojos._

 _Sonaría bizarro que yo, un simple hombre de carne y hueso, se tomase la molestia de ir hasta los confines del cosmos para compartir lo que creo con seres cuya inteligencia superaran y con creces la de los humanos. Pero este era el máximo reto que se me impuso, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?_

 _-Gary… siempre preocupándote por los demás, incluso con aquellos que se encuentran a galaxias de distancia- me acarició una mejilla -con mucho gusto te ayudaré en eso. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones ya que no todos aceptaran así como así e incluso podrían intentar de lastimarlos al atentar contra lo que ellos creen correcto._

 _-Mientras que esté a tu lado, no tendré por qué preocuparme- nos besamos -ahora sí estoy listo para una segunda ronda- sonrió seductor. Como me arrepentí en los días siguientes._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y es así como llegamos a este punto. Durante años viajando por el cosmos inculcando nuestras creencias tanto a seres súper avanzados como a seres que son relativamente primitivos siempre teniendo cuidado de no provocar a culturas hostiles que puedan tomarse mal lo que les diga.

Es asombrosa la transición de un joven lleno de miedos e inseguridades causadas por el choque de sus sentimientos contra sus creencias arraigadas creyendo que el Creador lo castigaba o ponía a prueba su Fe, a volverse alguien que junto a su pareja pasa a seres de otros mundo una pisca de su basta e infinita sabiduría para intentar hacer de sus existencias más dichosas de lo que serían si solo se limitasen a creer lo que tienen frente a ellos y no abrir sus mentes.

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro hogar en la Tierra, y como siempre ocurre luego de otro arduo día de trabajo, fuimos recibidos por…

-¡PAPIS!- nuestro pequeño hijo de cuatro años: Gokary Zarah Harrison, nombre que le dimos al combinar las primeras letras del nombre de mi esposo "Gok" con las últimas del mío "ary" -¿Cómo les fue, papis? ¿Lograron guiar por el camino correcto a más aliens?- quiso saber con ilusión luego de que nos abrazara teniendo cuidado de no aplastarme con la fuerza que heredó de mi pareja.

-Gracias a Dios, sí- le sobé su pelo rubio con cierta tonalidad verdosa -pero ahora papi Gary debe ir a descansar. Luego te leeré tus versículos favoritos, ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Claro papi!- yo subía las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Gok y al fruto de nuestro amor que le hacía mil y un preguntas todo ilusionado.

Él es hijo de nuestra sangre y carne. Como no queríamos adoptar, debíamos encontrar el modo de tener un retoño que fuese conformado por lo mejor de nosotros y que no sea creado por medios artificiales. Por fortuna hay ciertas razas alienígenas cuya estructura celular es maleable y puede combinar los genes de dos individuos para formar en su interior un nuevo ser sin que adoptase sus propios rasgos, por eso él se parece a un humano común y corriente sin tener atributos físicos extravagantes aparte de esa tonalidad de cabello.

No hay mayor dicha que ser padre, y cuándo a Gok y a mí nos llegue la hora de partir al Más Allá, podremos descansar tranquilos sabiendo que tuvimos buenas vidas y que la nueva generación se encargará de continuar con nuestra labor y esparcirá la palabra del Señor a nuevos horizontes.

-… y por último también te damos gracias por permitirnos estar juntos como familia y permite que sigamos juntos durante mucho, mucho tiempo más, Amén- terminó de rezar cuando estábamos sentados ante a la mesa listos para cenar tomados de las manos -papi Gok, ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a la tía Henrietta? Extraño tanto esos poemas graciosos que le gusta escribir- al ser tan chico, no sabe de qué trata en realidad los escritos que mi cuñada hace.

-No se sabe, hijo. Pero no seas impaciente, y cuándo menos te lo esperes, ella ya habrá regresado de su luna de miel con Dylan- reímos un poco al recordar la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando ella y ese gótico de flequillo rojo anunciaron que iban a contraer matrimonio. Ha hecho tanto por nosotros que también merece ser feliz aun por más que diga que en su corazón no hay espacio para sentimientos tan "conformistas"

-¿Y cuándo podría traer a Daniela a casa? No es justo que solo yo vaya a la suya y no la pueda invitar a la mía- hizo un puchero. Resulta que esa tal Daniela es la hija de Pip y Damien que también viven en la ciudad de South Park. No hay problema con que él sea amigo de la nieta del Diablo e interactúe mucho con ella ya que vive en una casa común y corriente, pero si pusiera un pie en la santidad de nuestro hogar pues… mejor ni pienso en lo que pueda pasarle. Da gracia la ironía de que alguien devoto y religioso tenga de amistad de alguien que es descendiente de "la máxima representación del mal"

-No apures las cosas, Gokary. El que es paciente será recompensado mientras que él que exige que las cosas sucedan rápido y a su voluntad, más se demorará en dárseles- le aconsejó el hombre al que con todo orgullo puedo llamar mi esposo.

El hombre que prácticamente es un ángel enviado del Cielo para hacer de este mundo y del universo entero un mejor lugar, el hombre que tanto ha hecho por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, el hombre que cumple con cada uno de los mandamientos impuestos por nuestro Padre Creador, el hombre que hizo tanto por mí tanto directa como indirectamente, el hombre que me hizo volverle a sonreír a la vida cuando comenzaba a perder mi Fe tanto en Dios como en la Humanidad, el que es en todos los aspectos de la palabra…

 _ **MI HÉROE…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/06/2017.**

 **No saben el trabajo que me costó hacer este monstruoso One-Shot. No soy precisamente alguien muy espiritual, así que intentar ponerme en los zapatos de alguien tan religioso como lo es Gary fue una tarea ardua y difícil así que espero que me haya salido más o menos decente.**

 **Sí, sé que hubo partes que no parecieron haber aportado nada a la trama principal y al mensaje que intenté transmitir, pero si quería expresar de forma correcta ciertos puntos tuve que alargarlo más de lo necesario (Me sobo los dedos llenos de ampollas)**

 **Y si se preguntan por qué lo puse como pareja del cabeza hueca de Mint Berry Crunch (Bradley Biggle o Gok´Zarah o como quieran llamarle) es porque esta es en realidad una de mis parejas Crack más famosas y que fue muy apreciada en su momento, y todos saben que a mí me encanta crear todo tipo de parejas BIEN Crack XD**

 **También sé que no profundicé mucho en su interés romántico con Stan y en cómo se fue enamorando del cabeza dura de Gok luego de que este le salvara el pellejo, pero quería enfocarme más en la espiritualidad y desarrollo del personaje que en el aspecto romántico (Cosa que ya hay de sobra en el Fandom de South Park) y es curioso ya que recuerdo una época en la que el Stary era competencia del Style pero en tiempos actuales prácticamente ha desaparecido.**

 **De todas formas espero que les haya gustado y hayan aprendido aunque sea alguna que otra pequeña lección y los hayan puesto a reflexionar (Pese a que mi filosofía no es la más profunda) y que interesante es notar que Henrietta, aun siendo como es, haya ayudado tanto a Gary como a su hermano con sus cursilerías, no es tan insensible como lo aparenta.**

 **Así que sin más, me despido y estén atentos ya que nunca se sabrá cuándo haré otra historia sobre alguna loca pareja sacada del bolsillo, como por ejemplo… este… Randy con Toallín o Kevin con Nicole o Ike con Shelli o Pip con Wendy o Kyle con Liane o alguna locura así por el estilo que salga de mi bien retorcida cabeza XD**


End file.
